Above And Beyond The Call Of Duty
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: Reid, a socially awkward, borderline asexual male. Hotch, a stoic, heterosexual ex-married man. When they go undercover as gay lovers, it will totally work... right?
1. This Isn't Part of My Contract!

_'It's a good thing to be foolishly gay once in a while.'_  
><em>~Horace<em>

* * *

><p>"You're asking me to do what?" asked Reid, incredulity lacing his voice.<p>

"Come on Pretty Boy, be a sport!" grinned Morgan, elbowing the young genius playfully.

"Who, who will be the-the other m-man?" stammered Reid, he was sure this wasn't part of the contract when he joined the FBI. Had there been a paragraph signing your soul to eternal damnation? He didn't think so.

"Well, the unsub is targeting men in their forties with toy-boy lovers. Rossi is, and I quote 'too old to be leaping over that fence again,'" Reid shuddered at this, "And I can't seeing I'm only at the wrong end of thirty-"

"Hotch! You want me to be his lover?" Reid's voice went up several octaves on the word 'lover'.

"Thanks for putting that image in my head man!" groaned Morgan, "No, not only would that scar both of you, it would give us all some pretty horrible nightmares. However, you will be expected to kiss, dance, and well do what other clubbing couples do."

"But I've never been clubbing before!" protested Reid.

"And I don't want to find out what it's like kissing Hotch so you're the sacrificial lamb," retorted Morgan, "It's tomorrow night, and I've asked Garcia to run you through the basic toy-boy clubbing lifestyle."

"But, but-"

"As Acting Unit Chief I order you to do this," said Morgan, barely able to hide his glee.

"Not fair," grumbled Reid, aware of how juvenile his response was. Seeing Morgan's smirk widen he couldn't even begin to care, let alone do anything to wipe it off his face. Moving out of the office, he made a mental list of why he was so unsuited to this job. He came up with two pretty good arguments, and one slightly depressing revelation. He was:

1) Socially awkward.

2) A geek. His nights normally consisted of Star Trek marathons, not playing Tonsil Tennis with his boss

3) Totally, and utterly screwed.

Passing Hotch, he saw the elder profiler was on his way to Morgan's office. Part of him wanted to laugh at this. Hotch's face when he found out he was not only pretending to be gay, but dating one of his subordinates who was almost half his age. Hmm, maybe Morgan hadn't thought this out as well as it had seemed.

* * *

><p>"Face it Hotch, you can see the logic in it," said Morgan, trying to appease the man in front of him. Cold fury emanated from his body, rolling off him in waves, and making Morgan want to bolt from the room as fast as he could.<p>

"Rossi's dabbled in this area before, why can't it be him?" asked Hotch, steel underlying the seemingly harmless words.

"He's too old, and before you say it I'm too young, you, however, are perfect," replied Morgan, resisting the urge to hide under his desk. With Reid it had been funny, now it was just downright scary. But he was a grown man, and he had to appear unfazed... somehow.

Hotch almost laughed at this. Perfect? But then he remembered that he never went out with the team much, and Morgan wouldn't have seen how bad his dancing skills were, let alone his seducing ones... No, he did not just think about seducing Reid, that was borderline paedophilia. Although, it was almost worth it seeing Morgan squirm. The agent had a fresh sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his eyes kept unconsciously flicking to the door. It was almost comical.

"I've never been to a gay bar before, and I'm assuming Reid hasn't either," said Hotch, trying to point out the gaping hole in the plan. The Scooby gang could have come up with something better... Yes, he had definitely been watching too many of Jack's cartoons, but he had to admit that one was entertaining. He couldn't help profile the characters, and had concluded that all the villains were in some sort of delusion where they could achieve their aims by dressing up as ghosts and monsters, and Fred was quite obviously gay. Hmm, maybe he could copy him? The image of himself with blonde hair, an orange neckerchief, complete with blue jeans and white jumper brought this idea to a halt. No, he was not modelling his gay persona from a kids show that his son watched.

Seeing Morgan had started talking, and not wanting to admit he had spent the last few minutes thinking about Scooby Doo, Hotch pretended to listen, vaguely catching the drift of what the younger man was saying. There was no way out. Period.

"- and Garcia can teach you and Reid what to do," finished Morgan.

"Garcia is going to teach us how to be gay?" deadpanned Hotch, vaguely wondering if Hell had an emergency exit.

"Yes, she's quite excited about it actually," said Morgan, grinning in spite of himself.

"I bet she is," Hotch all but groaned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Explanation time! I really wanted to write another Hotch/Reid fic, and my other CM fic is getting kinda dark-ish so I also wanted to do a parody to cheer me up. After not a lot of soul searching I came up with this idea. I think you can see that this won't be slash, at best it's imitation slash, I'm more writing this for my perverse enjoyment, and I can't really see them getting together on a case like this. Other than that, I think this will just be a two-shot, three at best depending on where the muse goes, and the next chapter will be longer, I'm just setting the scene. Hope you've enjoyed it so far, and please drop me a review :)_

_Also I'm more than sure that the Horace quote meant 'gay' as in 'joyful' but cut me some slack.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do have Hotch and a can of chocolate spray paint, I will not hesitate to fire._

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._


	2. Just Keep Swimming

"Okay, first we need to look at wardrobe. The older men were generally wearing suits, so no problem there sir. However, the toy-b... I mean younger partner," Garcia amended after seeing Reid's blush, "Generally wears, how can I say this, more informal wear, which was hard to get."

"Informal how?" asked Reid, well more squeaked.

"Like this," said Garcia, loading up the images on her screens. There was lots of men clad in low riding skinny jeans, their torsos were encased in tight fitting t-shirts, clinging to their muscles. The neck was low-cut, exposing part of their well-defined chest. Over this they wore blazers, fitted to their slender forms. It was an ordinary look, but it was the feminine touches that made it, for want of a better word, gay. To Hotch it wasn't as bad as he had feared. In his mind images of string vests and thongs were swimming, causing general revulsion in his brain. Part of him wondered how many scotches he would have to toss back to erase the whole thing. He was certainly going to kill Morgan.

"That isn't as bad as I had imagined," confessed Reid, a look of relief passing across his pale features.

"Good! Cause guess what I bought you?" squealed Garcia, rubbing her hands together in a very stereotypical 'villain with twirly moustache and top hat' kind of way.

"Did you use your own money or our allowance?" asked Hotch, frowning at the Technical Analyst. If he had to explain these purchases to Strauss his future would be filled with lots of migraines. He could imagine it now _'Yes, Reid and I spent the Bureau's money on a new wardrobe so we could go clubbing, if it makes you feel any better we hated every minute of it,"_ actually, he stifled a chuckle, that probably would make her feel better.

"Sir, what do you think of me? I used the BAU's of course," grinned Garcia.

"Where are the clothes?" asked Reid, looking like a man about to face the firing squad. In fact, Hotch felt the same. They had no idea what they were doing, despite being perfectly heterosexual - Yes, he liked breasts thank you very much, and no, moobs did not count! - they had to be '_intimate'_ with each other, and he hadn't went clubbing since... he thought back... that one time at the Academy. Whoever thought up this was about as logical as a blind optometrist.

"In here," she replied perkily, pulling out a few bags from under her desk.

"How long have you known about this Garcia?" asked Hotch, slightly surprised at how organised she was.

"Long enough," replied Garcia, smiling wickedly at him.

Pulling out the clothes, Reid tried not to scowl. He thought back to that time he watched Finding Nemo, he just had to do what Dory said and 'Just keep swimming'. Fish had simple lives, breathing, eating, and sleeping. They never had to pretend to be gay with their boss. Yeah, fish had it pretty good. Maybe in his next life he'd come back as one, well, that or a tree...

Hotch wasn't having similar thoughts. In fact he was less resigned, more... bemused as he examined the purchases.

"Garcia, how much did you spend on this?" The suit was designer, that much was obvious.

"Do you really want to know sir?"

"I think I'll wait for the monthly budget report. But why couldn't we use one of my suits?"

"Sir, you need to look snappy, not that you don't, but we're talking big bucks," replied Garcia, looking at the suit fondly. Hotch would never understand some women's obsession with designers. To him a suit was a suit, he wore it to work, that was it. He wasn't a firm believer in spending lots of money on something that would most likely be destroying running from an explosion or some equally clothing unfriendly situation that cropped up with their jobs. It wasn't bad though, and he guessed he could cover it's expense. Reid, however, was looking rather horrified with his selection. Hotch had to admit it was rather garish, but it was only for one night so it wouldn't be too bad. Then again, the way the young genius was eyeing the clothes, he would be surprised if they lasted that long.

"Why can't I wear my normal clothes?" asked Reid weakly.

"Because you also need to look snappy, not like you've just came out of a lecture or the library."

"But, I, I like my clothes," stammered Reid, the

"Yes, but you need to look hot," said Garcia bluntly.

"Don't, don't I look good in my clothes?" spluttered Reid.

"Reid, you're fine. Garcia just needs you to dress more appropriately for our environment," saved Hotch, taking pity on the upset agent. Narrowing his eyes at Garcia he saw her gulp. "What else do we have to do in this... training program?"

"You really just need to get comfortable with each other," Hotch looked over at Reid. He was picking through the clothes, and his back was tense as he stressed over their predicament. Yes, this would be easy... really.

"Are you going to be here for that?" asked Hotch, injecting a little venom into his voice. He never wanted to do this, let alone for someone to witness it! His tone appeared to clue the bubbly woman in on this, and he almost sighed in relief when she said they could just go up to his office... after changing of course.

* * *

><p>Reid picked at his t-shirt. It was far too clingy, and he found himself envious of Hotch. He never had to change into something completely alien, why should he! But he just had to suck it up, take it as it comes and all that - although was the scarf really necessary? He never thought that over one hundred books on<em> 'Ten Ways To Be Happy'<em> or _'Self Help: Ways To Improve Your_ _Pitiful Life'_ would elevate his attitude. When they entered Hotch's office, the number climbed up to two hundred, only increasing steadily as the minutes trickled past.

"Do they know what we're doing up here?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended on the room. Part of him was mortified at the team knowing they were learning how to be '_intimate'_ in Hotch's office. However, the other was busy digging a hole with which to bury what was already looking to be a new set of memories from which to draw nightmares.

"I would imagine so," said Hotch. The man looked emotionless, but Reid managed to see the 'Deer Caught In Headlights' expression raise its head for a moment. This made a return when Rossi yelled-

"HAVE FUN BOYS, I KNOW WE WILL!"

"I suppose we should start with handholding," said Hotch after a pause. Reid saw the older profiler grasping onto whatever shreds of professionalism he had left. It was slightly comforting.

"Okay," the squeak that came out of his mouth belied the slight comfort. Holding out his slightly trembling hand, Hotch took it, wrapping his warm fingers around the pale extremity.

This was wrong, extremely, extremely wrong.

No matter how uncomfortable both parties felt, they managed to keep it up for around five minutes. Then Reid pulled away, surprising Hotch slightly.

"Sorry... slightly sweaty," explained Reid, wiping his palm against his new jeans.

"Well we did well, we can try to keep hand holding to a minimum... as well as everything else," said Hotch, grateful that the young man had pulled away. He had only really held Haley and Jack's hands, and the fact that they were/used to be his family, and this was Reid had made him feel slightly uneasy. It was one thing to hold the hand of the once love of your life and your son, it was another to hold the hand of your subordinate.

"What's next?"

"Arm around shoulder," replied Hotch, running down the mental list of things he did with Haley.

"That shouldn't be too bad," said Reid hopefully.

He was wrong.

Reid was taller than Hotch, and so the 'arm around shoulder' thing never really worked, well unless Hotch wore platforms, and there was not a snowballs chance in Hell that that was happening!

"I think we should leave that out," groaned Reid, after a few awkward moments.

"Agreed. Hugging I think is next," said Hotch, trying to move along. He wasn't a prideful man, far from it in fact, but having to stand up on his tiptoes to put his arm around Reid made the alpha in him cringe with embarrassment.

Embracing clumsily, Reid felt Hotch wrap his arms around his thin form, and seeing that a similar move was out of the question, settled on his co-worker's waist. Leaning his head on his shoulder, Reid tried to pretend that this was a woman. However, Hotch's hard, flat chest stopped this idea before it was able to comfort him. He remembered hugging Lila, then he had liked it, now... now he just felt a little weird, and not _'good'_ weird. It was the type of weird when he wanted to spring away from his supervisor, and preferably move to Mexico so he never had to see him again.

"And now kissing," said Hotch, cringing slightly. He could feel how tense Reid was already, and moving it up a notch would only make it worse. Still, he wanted to get it out the way so he could preferably take a hot shower and get so drunk that he would be off tomorrow and not have to do this. Unfortunately the latter course of action could also get him fired.

His words had to expected affect. Reid recoiled slightly, and whilst being slightly offended - he was a damn good looking male specimen if he said so himself - he could sympathise. None of them wanted to do this, but it was better to take the plunge and get it over with. Reid seemed to reach this conclusion too, and tentatively raised his head from his shoulder before giving Hotch a small peck on the lips.

"I think Morgan meant something more than that," said Hotch unwillingly.

"Let's just get this over with," mumbled Reid, a faint blush forming on his pallid features.

Snaking his hands in Hotch's short hair, Reid moved a little closer, bringing their lips together. It was tender, and incredibly, incredibly hesitant. Finally one of them - Reid was sure it was Hotch - deepened it, and he tried not to jump back when he felt Hotch's tongue stroke his own. Letting Hotch control it - he refused to think of it as a kiss - Reid tried to shut his mind off. Not for the first time he cursed his eidetic memory.

Hotch tried to provoke a response out of Reid's frozen tongue. He soon gave up, taking Reid's passivity for what it was - being bloody uncomfortable - and tried to make it look as if he were the dominant partner. Toy-boy's were used by the older men, if Reid looked unwilling then they could use this to their advantage... or else he would be arrested for inappropriate conduct in public, or if it was really bad then attempted rape. Now that would be one to explain to the authorities.

Hearing the door open, Hotch tried to move away, but found himself imprisoned in Reid's arms. The young genius was still petrified, and only showed signs of life when the visitor made his presence known. Albeit the frantic jumping away from him, and the guilty look that crossed Reid's face did nothing to help the situation.

"Hotch, look I'm sorry - What the fuck! Sorry man, sorry-" Morgan continued to apologise as he shut the door quickly.

Hearing Rossi's laughter, both men looked at each other and groaned. This was not going to work!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the feedback! I just want to stress again that this isn't slash, it is imitation slash, this chapter should highlight it more. _

_Little Rant: I was a little bit miffed, as some anonymous reviewer said this was 'sick and stupid' now I know they won't be reading this, but I'd like to have my say regardless. It is a p-a-r-o-d-y it is meant to be stupid, and as for sick, the whole idea of them getting together in this situation - in my opinion - is awful! There, I think I have cleared that up. You can read it either way, but I truly intend this to just be a silly story._

_This is also not meant to be offensive to homosexuals, it's just a laugh and I actually think Reid's outfit looks quite nice.  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but if I did then Thomas Gibson would have his bloody contract renewed already!_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this chapter._

_Please Review!_


	3. Some Memories Were Made To Be Destroyed

Hotch fingered his tie nervously, whilst Reid attempted to do something with his hair. They were standing in the bathroom, and all that separated them an their co-workers was one wall.

One wall, between them and humiliation.

Reid seemed to be just looking for things to do now, not really needing to add much else to his appearance, but after checking his hair and clothes for the third time, Hotch had to put his foot down. The longer they waited, the worse it would be. And it was already going to be pretty bad.

Morgan was first. It was expected, but still Hotch glared at him using Hotch Glare No. 42 - Side-affects can include: bed wetting, fits of the giggles, silence for an extended period of time, or, in more severe cases, fainting. However, Morgan was immune to the affects, and kept wolf-whistling. Sometimes Hotch wished the legend that the recruits were told about him shooting lasers from his eyes was true.

Reid was blushing furiously, trying to hide behind Hotch. Hotch took sympathy on him, shielding him from everyone, but every shield has its weakness, and this particular one was Garcia who ran up to them.

"My Junior G-Man's all grown up, take care of him, sir. I want him back before midnight," she said fiercely

"If you keep handling him like that Aaron, there is no way the unsub will believe you," yelled Rossi, grinning in a way that made Hotch incredibly on edge.

"Both of you, this is just an assignment, please refrain from personal comments," he replied tersely, stalking out of the BAU, half dragging Reid behind him.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this, Hotch," squeaked Reid, knotting his hands together in his lap. The plan was that they would go in, have a few dances, and basically advertise as much as possible that they were a couple. As well as this, they would also splash cash just enough to pique their unsub's curiosity, making the 'toy-boy and older man' arrangement more evident.<p>

"We have to, Reid," replied Hotch, wishing that they could actually drink alcohol on this assignment. Instead they had to situate themselves next to a plant pot to pour their drinks in. It was quite sad really.

_"Pretty Boys, time to go,"_ came Morgan through their earpiece.

"How many times have I told you not to call us that, Morgan," hissed Hotch.

_"Not enough times to make me stop,"_ said Morgan, a grin evident in his tone.

_"Stop your bickering and go,"_ ordered Rossi.

Reluctantly, both agents stepped out of the car, plastering smiles on their faces, and trying to look like they were having a good time.

Wrapping his arms around Reid's small frame, Reid half leaned against him, giving Hotch more control. Moving swiftly into the club, Hotch gave Reid a peck on the cheek, and swore he heard a ghost of a laugh through his earpiece.

The club was flashy. Spelled out in a purple neon strip was the word 'Dizzies'. There was a line to get in, full of drunken party goers, and the odd teenager, no doubt with fake ID. Bypassing them, Hotch led Reid to the front, placing a wad of cash on the sign in sheet. The bouncer - a bald, thickset man of around forty - looked at it for a moment, before allowing them in. Hotch tried not to smile as he heard the women in the front of the cue muttering darkly.

Following the noise and vibrations in the floor, they soon entered the main room. They had passed others on their way, but Hotch decided he didn't want to know what happened in them, and swiftly moved Reid past them.

The music was deafening, and as the made their way to the bar, Hotch thought back to the days when music was, well music, not this rubbish techno-pop it was now. With a start, he realised that he sounded like Rossi.

Speaking of the older agent, Hotch saw him on the edge of the dance floor, he was chatting to a pretty red-head that he knew was Emily in a wig. Their eyes met, and Hotch saw the amusement dancing in his mentor's eyes. Ignoring it, he ordered himself a scotch on the rocks, and Reid a tequila sunrise.

"Oh, Aaron, you always know what I like," purred Reid, nuzzling into Hotch's neck.

"I like to take care of my partners," replied Hotch, lowering his hand to cup Reid's ass. Pulling him closer, they shared a quick kiss whilst the bartender got them their drinks. Just like in the office it was disturbing, what made it even more so was the fact that almost all the team were there watching. Still, they had a part to play, and Hotch gave as good as he got. Hearing a cough, they turned, seeing the bartender holding their drinks and looking incredibly uncomfortable. Accepting them, Hotch pressed a twenty into his hand, and suddenly the uncomfortable look fled, replaced by glee.

"That's why I love you!" proclaimed Reid, clutching Hotch's arm, "You are so generous."

"Wait till we get home," growled Hotch, "Then I can show you just how generous I am."

"Not here?" pouted Reid. Hotch did a double-take. Reid actually pouted?

"Well... if you're good," murmured Hotch, earning a giggle from Reid. Okay, a pout and a giggle, two things he never thought the young genius could produce.

Getting a booth in one of the more open areas of the club, they sat down, Reid falling in Hotch's lap with a small 'Oomph'.

"So, how about a preview of what is to come?" asked Reid, running his fingers down Hotch's chest, and resting them just above his belly button.

"Since you asked so nicely..." replied Hotch, swooping in to nibble at Reid's neck. The agent mewled and arched appropriately, and Hotch was quite impressed by his acting abilities. Holding him in place, he moved up to Reid's lips, claiming them in a savage kiss that left both men breathless.

_"We've got a suspect, move onto the dance floor,"_ came Rossi's voice.

"I wanna dance, Aaron!" exclaimed Reid, leaping off his lap and dragging the elder man into the throng of gyrating bodies.

Well, at least they just had to wiggle a bit, move their hips now and again whilst nodding to the beat. He remembered that awful high school dance with Hailey, her feet had been black and blue by the end of the night, at least here he could look bad and blend in. Pulling Reid closer to him, he nudged his thighs open before planting his right leg between them. How this was meant to be provocative he never knew, but hearing Rossi tell them they were being tailed made him think he was doing something right. Reid then escaped his grasp before trailing his hand around Hotch's neck and shimmying down him, and practically crawling back up. There were parts of his anatomy that Hotch wished Reid hadn't touched, but it would look good to the unsub, so he pushed it from the _'Things I Want To Discuss Later'_ box, to the _'Things I Want To Forget'_ box. If there was a God, he thanked him for his compartmentalising skills.

Reid meanwhile was in somewhat of a panicked mode, whilst not really showing it, his mind was screaming at him _'I JUST TOUCHED HOTCH'S PENIS!'_ Forcing himself to move past it, he was never more glad that an unsub was hunting him. Crisis or no crisis, there was more important things going on than his impending sexual harassment seminar. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he wheeled around to see a man with curly brown hair, and a face that screamed _'I'm hot and I know it'_ staring at him.

"Gentlemen, I couldn't help but notice you as you came in, and I have a proposition for you," said the man with ease. He had a slightly Southern accent, and Reid could see the charm practically glow around him.

"And your name is?" asked Hotch, assuming 'Alpha mode.'

"Nathan Rodgers, would you come outside for a moment, it's too noisy to hold a decent conversation," said Nathan, running his eyes up and down Hotch's body hungrily.

"Aaron, can we go? He's quite fit," asked Reid, smiling at Hotch when inside he was repulsed. The man was sleazy, and there was no way he would want to be alone with him in a dark alley.

"If you wish, darling," replied Hotch, seeing Rossi move closer to them from the corner of his eye.

Moving away from the dancers, they edged their way out of the club, Reid keeping an eye on the man. He knew Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss were nearby, but still, it was good to keep alert.

As he led them down a deserted alleyway, suddenly Nathan turned, a predatory smile on his face. As shadow blocked the light from the entrance, and Reid turned to see the bouncer moving towards them, a similar expression splayed upon his features. Moving closer to each other, Reid was never more relieved to hear the familiar shout of-

"FBI! FREEZE!" came Morgan's call. Reid and Hotch sprung into action, knocking out Nathan as Morgan handled the bouncer. Prentiss and Rossi came running, helping Morgan subdue the heavy man, as Hotch cuffed Nathan. Pulling him up to his feet, he handed him to the police officers who were now swarming the scene, and they bundled both men into one of their squad cars.

"He was using the bouncer to pick out targets, that's how he knew if his victims would match the criteria," said Hotch to Rossi, the elder profiler looking slightly grim at the new information.

"It makes sense-" started Emily, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I need a drink," yelled back Hotch, heading back to the club.

"Me too!" said Reid, following him.

Once Reid had caught up to him, Hotch turned to the young genius.

"Is it possible to use alcohol to forget the past few days?"

"It may kill us, but I think that's worth the risk," replied Reid as they entered the building.

"Should we follow them?" asked Morgan.

"At this rate, they'll be dancing on the tables by one, and under them by six," laughed Rossi.

"Want to set up surveillance?" asked Emily, pulling a camera out of her bag.

As the three of them headed towards the club, they vowed to make sure this was a night that Hotch and Reid would never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it.<em>  
><em>~ Michel de Montaigne<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, I wasn't expecting so much feedback! Thanks guys :) I hope this was satisfactory, I was cringing writing Hotch and Reid's dialogue inside, but I hope it isn't too bad. To those that enjoy the 'undercover gay lovers' plot, this was not meant to offend, merely point out the problems I have with it - that said I do enjoy my slash ;) Anyhoo, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, and if you have any plots that bug you and you want parodied, then review or PM and I'll see if I can do it :)_

_If you like reading parodies/humour fics, then check out my community 'Well That Made Me Laugh!' where my staff and I collect stories that - as the name suggests - we find funny. It has cheered me up on many a dull day :)  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, but if I did then TG would have his contract renewed already!_

_I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes contained within this story._

_Please Review!_


End file.
